


Ink has 1 Brain Cell and it’s Gay

by Onlyplatonicirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, because sexy, bikerverse, g a y, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl
Summary: Bikerverse by @lollzida on tumblr
Relationships: Errink, Error/Ink
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	Ink has 1 Brain Cell and it’s Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Gay

“Darlin’ don’t you dare.”

Dream wiped the sweat from her brow. She was leaned against a dirty wooden fence, and the overgrowth of grass and weeds tickled the insides of her shoes. Rolling up her dress sleeves, she turned to give a look at her friend, who was staring wistfully at the sky.

Ink was a good friend, she really was. Humorous, smart, and a rather silly girl, she could always make dream crack a smile. She was an immigrant from France, something Dream had found fascinating the first time the two had met. What had struck Dream as the most marvelous thing about her, however, was the way she could draw. Lord, did that girl know art! Her pictures and little doodles were done so beautifully, with so much life incorporated into even the smallest sketches that Dream had wondered at first if they were photographs.

Besides her quirky accent and eccentric personality, she was also one of Dream’s most trusted friends. The young country girl would always holler for Ink’s company when things got rough between her and her sister, and the two would sit out on the pasture together, watching the sun set. She had found Ink’s advice to be some of the greatest she had ever received, and felt safe with her friend. She knew Ink was a bit of an oddball, but she had never questioned the artist’s judgment when it came to most things.

Right now, however, she was starting to become less faithful in believing Ink’s advice.

The artist laughed at Dream’s scolding time, blocking her eyes from the sun. “What? What’s the matter with her?”

“Listen, sugarplum- I understand that you have a…  _ preference  _ for women over men, but of all the ladies in God’s green earth, why did it have to be  _ her? _ ”

Wistfully, Ink turned her eyes to the sky again, running her fingers through her messy locks of hair and brushing it out of her eyes. “Because - she’s  _ sexy _ .”

“She’s downright dangerous!” Protested Dream. “Yer getting yourself involved with someone who might very well be in a  _ gang _ . Who knows if she’ll rope you into committing crimes, or somethin’?”

Another sigh. “I hope she does… She’s strong and… powerful… Badass! I have written her fifteen love poems but they are all in French and she does not speak French.”

“... Fifteen?”

“Yes! In the first one I talk about the way she looks at me such beautiful eyes and the way the sunlight glints from behind her, the second one I talk about her gorgeous voice and how it has me swooning every time! The third one is about how I am jealous of her bicycle because I think she loves it more than me. The fourth-“

“Alright, alright, I get it. You’ve gone an’ fallen in love with this  _ criminal _ .”

There was a beat of silence, before Dream’s expression softened. “Darlin’ I’m worried about your safety-“

Ink scoffed, staring off into the dense forest of trees across the road where they sat. “Ah come on, she’s not that bad now. You haven’t even met her.“

“You told me she  _ goes over the speed limit _ . That is illegal!”

“And hot.”

“...Y’know what, I give up,” Dream huffed, crossing her arms.

The two fell quiet, save for the sound of crickets and the gentle ruffle of the wind through the tree leaves. The smell of fresh pine and burnt tires reached their noses.

Once or twice, a car passed them on the old gravel road they stood beside. It a was fairly unused pathway, so visitors were not frequent. Slowly the two started conversation back up again, and it wasn’t until the growl of an engine, slowly getting louder and louder, cut them off.

From around the trees came a shiny, steel black motorcycle, the rider dressed in all back as well. The sunlight shined off their helmet, causing Dream to squint and shield their eyes. There was no filter on the exhaust pipe and the closer it grew the more tempted Dream was to stick her fingers in her ears.

“What in the Sam Hill do they think they’re doing?”

But Ink didn’t pay any attention to Dream. She practically leapt in the middle of the road, waving her arms with a growing smile on her face.

“YOO-HOO!! MY LOVE!!!!” She screamed over the roar of the engine. When the motorcycle finally came to a stop, the rider flicked up her visor and looked down at Ink, grinning.

“Hello doll,” she said. The woman had a thick Brooklyn accent, most likely raised in different state. “Are you ready to go?”

“I will follow you to the ends of this earth,” Ink replies, utterly entranced by her gaze. “But first, I want you to meet my friend Dream. DREAM! SAY HI!”

Ink’s girlfriend’s eyes slowly met Dream’s, who was trying her hardest not to let the thumping of her heart be heard. The mysterious cyclist smiled and raised a brow.

“Hi,” she said. “Call me Error.”

Dream couldn’t reply beyond a terrified squeak, balling up the fabric of her dress. Finally, she gave a small: “S-Sure…”

Error gave her an amused smile, before turning her attention back to Ink. “You know the drill - get on.”

Ink all but leapt onto the bike, wrapping her arms around Error’s midsection. Her cheek was squished as far into her lover’s back as it could go, and she hummed like she’d rather be nowhere else in the world.

As the two drove away, Ink called goodbye’s to her bestest friend in the whole wide world, and the motorcycle sped out of sight.

Dream was left alone with a burning blush and a madly thumping heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay


End file.
